


Just a Kiss.

by Maxgyver



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxgyver/pseuds/Maxgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are playing around with truth or dares (mainly dares) and Victoria dares Max to kiss Nathan Prescott. This cannot end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing sexy in this. I just had an idea and got carried away. I wanna write more.

“Alright, it’s _your_ turn Max.” A smirk came a crossed Victoria’s face as placed down a bottle of booze. How did she get herself into this? Max thought quietly as she began to sweat. “Can’t I skip?” Max said softly, not sure how people would see her after that question. “I told you we shouldn’t have invited her.” Courtney scoffed, “She’s making things boring.” Taylor added. “Come on Max, it’s not like you have better things to do.” Dana reminded. It was night and the storm was loud outside the dorms and the students were told to stay on campus for their own safety, plus there was the curfew, so the girls, no, Victoria decided they should play a game of truth or dare. “I haven’t even dared you yet, so don’t skip.” Victoria jested, “And I’m saying it now, there’s no skipping. You might as well leave now if you’re going to act like a child.” Kate fidgeted nervously, unsure if she should stay with the new rule put into place. “You don’t have to listen to her Max.” Brooke whispered to Max, a bit anxious that Victoria would make Max kiss Warren or something, then what chance would she have?

  “Alright, listen.” Victoria said loudly, “I dare Max, to kiss Nathan Prescott.” Max’s eyes widened, “What?!” She squeaked. “N-Nathan? Why?” Was Victoria doing this to torture her? She knew the relationship that she and Nathan shared, so why would she dare her to do such a thing. Brooke’s words played back in her mind. _You don’t HAVE to listen to her Max. That’s right, I don’t._ She thought silently, biting her lower lip softly. “Well?” Victoria sneered, “If you decline, then you have to streak through the boy’s dorm. That’s the rule!” Well, that was that. There was no way she was going to go streaking through the boy’s dorm. Could she rewind? No, there was no way she could stop the power outage.

There she stood in the boy’s dorm after nightfall. This was her first time being in there after night fall, of course, she wasn’t supposed to be in there at all. She crept slowly through the hall until she reached Nathan’s room. She glanced at his whiteboard which read _“Prescotts RULE THIS TOWN!”_ _Typical Nathan..._ She thought before raising her hand in a balled fist to knock on his door. “Who the fuck?!”S barely heard through the door. She heard him shuffling around in his room. Her heart almost stopped when he opened the door. “What the fuck are you doing in my dorm you little nosey bitch!?” His voice was loud, and Max didn’t want the whole dorm knowing what she was about to do. “Nathan, please keep your voice down…” She said calmly, since she didn’t want to anger him even more. She was already disgusted with the dare that Victoria put her up to. “… Can I come in?” She forced the words out of her mouth. She would’ve stayed in the hall, but she was afraid that Nathan’s yelling had already woken a curious mind, and she didn’t want to be caught kissing Nathan, rumors would spread. “Why the hell should I let you in my room?” Nathan’s voice was less loud, but still raised loud enough. “… I-I’ll explain inside.” She tried her best not to vomit just thinking about being alone with him in his room, she also kept her guard up, she remembered the story Chloe told her about Nathan drugging her. “You better not try anything funny.” He said stepping aside just in time for Max to slip inside his room, and Hayden to walk out. “Hey Nate, what’s up?” He shouted, sounding high as usual. “Nothing.” Nathan replied before closing his door and leaving Hayden confused.

“What is it bitch?” Nathan scowled at her and his face wasn’t looking any nicer, Max stayed close to the door, so she had an easy escape after her dare was done. Max was quiet for the first few seconds, her stomach was in knots and she felt sick. “Well?” He said narrowing his eyes at her. “What do you want with me, Caulfield.” Without much of a warning Max raised herself on the tips of her toes and kissed Nathan hard on the mouth, in which he quickly shoved her away, causing her to hit his door. “What the hell bitch?!” He blurted, wiping her lips from his. Her deed was done, and now her back hurt like hell thanks to Nathan’s door knob. Max quickly lifted herself to her feet without speaking, then she left in the very same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable to read. I'll get the next chapter in as soon as possible.


End file.
